


Make Up Kisses

by castielsdancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mention of anorexia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsdancer/pseuds/castielsdancer
Summary: Dean is newly out of the closet, figuring things out after a bad break up of sorts, and falling in love again.*university setting*





	

_You're a crap friend. You were never there for me. Stop spreading lies._

_You're a fair weather friend. Just leave her alone._

_You'll never find a job in the industry because of the reputation you've created for yourself now._

The texts and messages were just coming in non stop. Dean was on the up of a depression episode, but this definitely wasn't helping. He was trying to put it behind him, but his past wasn't letting him go. Ruby and her henchmen had been torturing Dean for the past few months with lies she had constructed over the course of the year and once she couldn't keep her lies up, she scapegoated him. He had lost Garth, one of his supposed best friends, in the process of trying to get better after the whole debacle.

'I'm never going to let anyone in ever again. No more friends. No more love. Nothing. If people are going to keep scapegoating me for their own problems, betray my trust and manipulate and hurt me, then I just can't do this anymore. I'm turning my heart off.'

~~~

The new school year was just beginning, and it was Dean's last year as an undergrad. He was finally settled into his classes and ready to get this year over with. 'Thank God. I can finally leave this place, and move on with my life. Away from these people.' Freshmen were starting to show their faces more, but he paid no mind to them. Half of them never even made shows, so he didn't bother caring to get acquainted; besides this was his last year- there was no point in starting friendships with people he'd never see again. He already had temporary friends, and that was enough to keep him busy until graduation. As Dean is making his way to the main studio, he sees his friends sitting outside (usual spot) the studio eating their lunch, waiting for advanced ballet to start. Jo and Charlie were talking about this year's spring show over their salmon and salad, while Crowley and Sam were talking about last nights mission in Destiny over pizza and lemonade. "Hey guys!" Dean was happy to see his friends since he didn't have many classes with them anymore, aside from a dance class to stay in shape, being a second year senior, he had finished his dance degree the previous year, and was just finishing his honors project for his history degree, and the freshman level fine arts classes for his dance degree. "Hey Dean!" Jo scooted over so Dean could sit by her. As he was making his way, one of the freshman said, "So you're Dean." Being wary of similar approaches in the past, Dean looked at the newbie with a guarded look, "And who are you?" He said it rather menacingly, but since the whole Ruby thing, he wasn't up for small talk with newbs or with people who weren't serious about the art of dance. "I'm Castiel. I've heard a lot about you!" "Uh huh...okay. Cool. What have you heard?" "Not much really, you're just mentioned a lot." "Yeah, well I'm pretty known in these parts of the school." "Okay..." Dean left it at that and settled in next to Jo.

Dean didn't spend any of the time talking with Castiel- he wasn't sure how he felt about the new guy. He had gotten cast as the prince in the show,  _Firebird,_ and Charlie had gotten cast as the princess. "Jeez, I don't know how I'm going to romanticize this. You're practically my sister! I mean, I'd save your from an evil old magic king any day, but marrying you??? No way!" He laughed and winked as he playfully pushed Charlie. "Yeah, well it's not like I'd marry you! You're so far from being my type, I'll have to control my gag reflex!" "Who would you prefer, Beyoncé?" "Actually, Lady Gaga is my preferred woman. She at least swings my way, and she's very avant garde, thank you very much." "Oh, right right." Dean rolled his eyes while smirking. "Beyoncé just isn't good enough for you. That it?" "Please! I've fallen for a straight woman before...I'm not making that mistake again if I can help it!"

~~

It was the third week of school, and rehearsals began this week. The show was still 6 months away, but with all the new blood, they needed as much working time as they could get. Later that day, rehearsals for  _Firebird_  began. "Alright gang, as you know, this year we are doing Stravinsky's famous work,  _Firebird_! I am very excited for this piece, I know we will have a fine time working together, for some of you, you're used to me. Others, well, welcome to Crest Hill University! Congratulations on being cast in your first spring show! It is quite the privilege, and I look forward to working with you all." With that welcome speech, Jody began rehearsal. As Dean looked around at the cast he noticed Castiel was cast again. Dean was wary but he had a general rule, if the people he loved liked a new person, he would give the new person a try. Sam and Crowley were already really friendly with Castiel, so he figured he'd wait with them until their section was called to work- right now the princesses were up. "So Castiel, you're a freshman, huh? What school d'ya come from?" "Oh, call me Cas. I prefer it. And I came from Lincoln High." "Oh wow, so you live in the nicer part of town, cool. Lincoln looks really fancy." "Yeah, it's pretty. I liked it. What high school did you graduate from?" "Me? Oh man. That was yeeeeaaaarrrsss ago." Cas's face looked startled by the suggestion of Dean's age. "Ahaha! Messin' with ya. I graduated from high school 5 years ago. I went to West Bank High." "Ohhh, you live really far from me. Like, you live on the complete opposite side of town." "Yep, I figure I do. It wasn't as fancy as Lincoln, but it was a nice enough school with great academics." Dean and Cas continue light conversation as they waited to be called.

As it turned out, Cas had been cast as the king, so he and Cas would be seeing a lot of each other. Shortly after meeting, Dean came to find that he actually really enjoyed Cas, and by the end of the second day they had exchanged numbers and had each other on every form of social media. Despite Dean's best efforts to not get attached, he found himself loving Cas.

*One month later- October*

_AUDITIONS FOR NORWAY DANCE INTENSIVE THIS FRIDAY_

_ALL DANCE MAJORS MUST ATTEND_

"Dean! Have you seen the flyer on the board??! Auditions are at the end of this week!!! I can't believe it!! I'm so excited!!!" Cas came rushing up to Dean as Dean turned the corner walking to the main area where the upper classmen hung out- Cas was the only under classman who sat with them, primarily because he was in the advanced classes and had quickly made friends with everyone. The department wasn't a popular clique per se, but the upper classmen always sat together because they had each other for every class. It was just the natural order of things, when you're with someone basically all day due to classes and rehearsals, you tend to stick together. As Cas ran up to him, Dean opened his arms to catch Cas with a huge smile on his face. The thing about dancers is that they're very touchy feely with each other- physical contact was natural and welcomed. They walked arm in arm towards the main area, where Cas had saved Dean a seat next to him since they had planned to have lunch together that day.

"Auditions, huh? When are they again? I heard it was a two-day audition."

"Yeah! Thursday and Friday, held during contemporary time."

"Dammit."

"What?

"I have class on Thursday at that time. Ugh, I'll just get a slip from Jody to excuse me from class."

"Oh no! Will you be missing something important?"

"Nah, just notes for my polysci class. But they're online so it's no big deal. I'll just let the professor know ahead of time so he doesn't think I'm ditching class."

"Oh okay, well at least you won't fall behind. That would be awful."

"Ha, definitely. He already assigns reading out the wazoo, and I'm barely keeping on top of that."

"Definitely don't want to get behind on that. So...if you get accepted, are you going to the intensive?"

"Heck yeah I am! I've always wanted to go to Norway, and who knows if we'll get this opportunity again. I know I probably won't since I'm graduating next year. So I'm definitely going to get a job or two fund my trip. What about you?"

"Well, if I'm lucky enough to be chosen, I'll definitely have to go. I'll talk to my parents, but I mean...it'd look so great on my performance resume."

"Hey, you know what? If we both get accepted, we should definitely bring a piece. Just you and me! Charlie and Jo did it last year, and it went over really well! And it would look doubly impressive on your resume!"

"Oh my gosh, that's a great idea! IF that happens, let's do it!"

~~~

As Thursday auditions started, Cas and Dean anxiously awaited to start. The choreographer/director of the company was there, and was marking the combinations with the music. They had made sure to get sequential numbers so they'd audition when called upon in groups. Dean was wearing a forest green henley shirt with black tights that cut off at the ankle; Cas was dressed similarly, but with a light blue henley instead. They had collaborated on their audition outfits the night before, concluding that choosing colors that accented their eyes, and leg wear that accentuated their muscles would help them stand out among the rest of the dancers. The audition went smoothly, with most of the combinations being contemporary, and only a few being ballet-based. At the end of the audition, the choreographer sat them down and congratulated them on job well done that day. That she had been watching them and was already taking notice of the dancers. She wished them luck on the following day because that would be the day final decisions were made, and that if you don't think you did too well today, there is tomorrow to prove what you've got. With that she dismissed them and thanked for their time.

Cas and Dean were the last ones to leave, making sure to not only introduce themselves, but to thank the director for her time, and that they looked forward to tomorrow. Leaving good impressions always helped, at the very least, establish a good connection for later on. "Well, I think that went really well," Cas said quietly, as they walked to their lockers.

"Yeah, I feel pretty good about it. I noticed her watching us, so I think our outfits, as well as our technique and performance, were a success! What do you think we should wear tomorrow?"

"Mmm, I think a formal male dance outfit should do. We have two days to impress her, and the fitted look really works for us. So maybe white t-shirts tomorrow with black tights?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. So, where do you wanna go eat? I'm starving and we have two hours until ballet."

"Mmmm, how about Peter Piper Pizza? They have the lunch buffet right now, and I really want a salad too."

"Sounds delish. Let's invite the crew and we can carpool in my car! Sam! Crowley! Jo! Charlie! Peter Piper! Join?"

"Hell yeah!" Sam loved pizza and was always down to go to his favorite place. Even though Sam was a dance minor, polysci and history being his majors, he wanted to audition to see what would happen. He believed that one should take every opportunity afforded to a person. The only classes Sam had had that day were his bio 2 and polysci 2 class, both being on opposite ends of the day allowing him to audition.

The six of them piled into Dean's Impala, and jetted off to Peter's wherein they spent the next hour and a half. They had to be back 30 minutes before ballet to allow the girls to redo their hair and freshen up before class. The guys just had to put on deodorant, and maybe spray some cologne if they stank too bad.

Today, they had Bobby teaching ballet, which meant today was strengthening day. Bobby had danced on TV when he was younger, gone to Julliard with some of the greats, and had traveled the world teaching and performing when he was younger, and now decided to settle down, for the most part, being a dance professor. Although, every summer, he went to some country to teach for a few weeks- he had visited six countries so far doing just that. He loved his job and was determined to teach his students to be as great and powerful as the dancers back then were (hell, Bronislava Nijinska danced in metal pointe shoes with pads for hours a day, taught by her brother Vaslav Nijinsky.) He'd be damned if they couldn't do the same thing, or close to. Everyone was already in the studio stretching, getting ready for class. Cas and Dean now always stood next to each on the barre, half to crack jokes, half to challenge the other to be better every class. Because Dean was top of the class in ballet, he always stood at the portable barre in the center so Bobby could use him to show a move or combo at any given time. So there Cas and Dean were, always standing next to each other, facing each other when doing two hand barre work, or stretching.

Dean was still getting over the hurt Ruby caused him, and was getting over the feelings for Charlie that he never confessed. She was gay, and there was no changing that and he didn't want to. He couldn't help falling for her, it just happened, but he was closing both parts of his life, but Ruby was taking longer. She had dug her claws into him when he was depressed and was desperate for attention and being with people to drown out the monster's voices in his head. As soon as he started to go on the up, she tried dragging him down so he'd be under her control, but his life kept moving too fast in too many directions and he wasn't as close to her through no fault of his own. As soon as he had started working on himself and his projects, she was quick to spread lies and make people start hating him so he wouldn't have friends. He had had a rough summer because of her, but thankfully he wasn't depressed like he had been and didn't think about suicide once despite the hardships. He thanked whatever power at be that Ruby wasn't a dance major so he wouldn't have to see her everyday. She had ended up dropping out for whatever reason and never finished her degree, and was doing whatever the hell she was doing. He didn't care, he was working on closing the part of his life. He had had enough issues between work, school, and shows that made it near impossible to function because of the amount of anxiety and stress he had- he ended up having a breakdown before a show he was staging and in, and became mildly anorexic for four months due to the amount of stress from everything.

But deep down, he felt this absolute, need...longing...whatever you call it, to be with Cas all the time. To talk to him all of the time. He just craved to be with him all of the time. Having him for class and rehearsal wasn't enough. It was a really strange feeling, but being with Cas made life better. He hadn't felt this sort of happiness and peace since he was, like, 5. He and Cas would talk every day when they weren't with each other, from waking up to going to bed. It was a routine. It was their routine. And it was something he wanted to keep to.

~~~

"Hey, have y'all gotten an email from Jody yet about the Norway auditions? It's been like 2 weeks. I'm dying to know already," Jo exclaimed. 

"We all know you got accepted, Jo. She already knows you, and likes you. Of course you're going," Dean rolled his eyes at her dramatics. She had her moments of supposed humbleness, but her ego was always apparent.

Not a minute had gone by when Cas rounded the corner looking at his phone, "The email has arrived!! OH MY GLOB!!!" They all crowded Cas as he opened the email, all desperately looking for their names to be on the list.

 

_Dear Students,_

_Thank you all for your hard work and dedication during the auditions. Your technique and hard work were apparent, and duly noted. Thank you for your patience regarding the arrival of this much anticipated email. So, without further ado, here is the list of accepted dancers._

_$900 scholarship:_

_Dean Winchester_

_Castiel Novak_

_Sam Winchester_

_Crowley MacLeod_

_Jo Harvelle_

_Charlie Bradbury_

 

_$400 Scholarship:_

_Garth Fitzgerald IV_

_Gabriel Trique_

_Chuck Shurley_

_We hope to see you in Norway this summer! Congratulations to those who were accepted! Wishing you well, and hopefully see you soon._

_Best regards,_

_Lilli_

 

Dean and Cas turned to look at each other with huge grins on their faces and hugged each other from the sheer amount of joy they were feeling. They did it. They auditioned and got accepted. This trip was a huge deal, and they were so excited to take a piece to show off what Crest Hill had to offer the world. Dean couldn't have thought of anything better than going to one of his dream countries with one of the most important people of his life. It was a dream come true, simply put.

~~~

*one year earlier*

There Dean was, thinking about his sexuality and how he knew he had had crushes on guys. Knowing he got turned by certain dudes, and he knew he couldn't hide from his truth forever. 


End file.
